


Dangerous playing

by AhoBakaFan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Jealously, M/M, Romance, kuroko no basuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoBakaFan/pseuds/AhoBakaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine arrived 5 minutes before the match has started,Seiring was playing against Trokyo, an amateur  basketball team. Everyone could guess the result,so Aomine really didn't want to come.<br/>But someone invited him,with his words this peron was even 'begging'.<br/>Who is this person?<br/>And what will happent at this match?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You can make me a fool

Aomine arrived 5 minutes before the match has started,Seiring was playing against Trokyo, an amateur basketball team. Everyone could guess the result,so Aomine really didn't want to come. 

'This match won't be even interesting, Seirin will win easily ' he thought.

On the other hand.why should he come to watch this match,it is not even his basketball team?  
I mean it is really bare if he shows up at Gauken's training, then why is he here?  
He could say that he only watch Seirin's game,because he can learn from his enemies, study their movements, but that just wouldn't be him at all. In fact he is here,because someone invited him.

 **How Aomine remembers** :

'Uh..oh Aomine...?'

'What do you want?'

' So..uhm..On Monday we will play against Trokyo's team.. I-I know that,you are very popular so you will be probably busy...but..'

'But?'

' So..you would totally make my day..I mean my year,if you would come. But I'm not even sure if I'm worthy to ask it..'

'I'll see'

**How it really happened:**

' Yo,Ahomine. On Monday we will play against some new school,if ya want you can come,and watch how I kick their asses '

'Ch. Kick someone's ass? Your light is too damn dim for that Bakagami. I have better things to do. You know I'm pretty popular and busy.'

'Whatever'

____________________________________________________________

'He was totally begging me, and asking me with puppy eyes. I think if I wouldn't come,he would be crying' Aomine grinned. 'I'm such a generous man. '

The tanned teen was sitting in the third row, the perfect place. If he would sit in the first,or second row,people would have thought that he is some kind of fangirl(like Kise,Aomine spotted the blond haired in the first row. He was acting like a fangirl,waving and shouting for Kuroko),who has to watch the match from the VIP seats. But the third row is good,he is a bit far away,but he can see everything properly. N-not like that he really cares tho.

Seirin's team and other as well were warming up. Kagami was running small circles around Kuroko,when the light blue haired suddenly lifted up his head and looked into Aomine' eyes.

Aomine was shaking his head trying to say that Kuroko ' Don't tell it to Kagami' Kuroko nodded,then he turned to Kagami,and told him something.

In the next moment Kagami stopped running then he picked up his head as well,and looked at Aomine. ' Damn you Tetsu!!' Aomine plane was the following: he will come in secret,watch the match,then quickly go home.But Kuroko just betrayed him.

Kagami looked at Aomine,then he give the blue haired his usual smirk. He made a funnel with his hand, and put it to his mouth.  
Then he gawped the next ' I knew you will come, just watch me!'.  
Then he waved at Aomine happily,and went back to practice.

Aomine could feel that his head became like a tomato,he was blushing hardly. He tried to hide his face with his scarf but until his ears he was really red.

'Damn you Bakagami,you are driving me crazy...I hope you won't give that smile to anyone expect me. Or else I have to kill them'


	2. Chapter 2

The match has started, Kagami was jumping to decided who will get the ball,but with his famous jump he easily get it,but the first quarter was just like that. Kagami was really in his element,if Trokyo was attacking he was blocking with a very good result. If Seirin was attacking, he played along with Kuroko,and usually he dunked the ball. The audience went crazy for him,when he dunked they were shouting clapping,and they were talking like this 'Who is this guy?Isn't he a pro?' or 'Did you see that jump? Unbelievable!'

Aomine was squirming in his seat,he really didn't like this match. He didn't like that how good Kagami was, but the didn't like the most that how the people were going crazy about him. 

'They shouldn't, it is just a Bakagami. He is not even good! I mean I easily can beat him,every time we play one-on-one. And that jump wasn't that good at all, if I would training I could do better. People should seriously just shut up about him ' thought he. But as the just thought this sentence,Kagami again dunked,he just jumped over a 180 cm guy. The guy's face was shocked,he even couldn't believe it.

When he scored the point two girls near Aomine were giggling 

' Nee,did you see that? Player number 10,again did it.' said the one with long blonde hair

' I know right! He is sure amazing!Do you think he has a girlfriend?' asked the short black haired girl.

' I don't know..we should as him,after the match' answered the blonde.

Aomine felt something very strange in his chest, this feeling was squeezing him,and he could feel how he lost his mind. He was sweating and he quickly checked out the two girls.  
' Damn!They are hot! Fuck!' he was really nervous,and just god damn it,this squeezing feeling was just growing and growing in his chest. He didn't even payed attention to the match, when he was watching it again,he realized the first quarter was already done,and they just started the second.

In the second quarter a new player appeared in Trokyo's team. He was tall like 190 cm,well builte,and somehow he looked determined. Because the rest of the team had already given up on Kagami,but in this guy's eyes there were something...like he wasn't afraid of him. 

They started the game,and Kuroko quickly passed the ball to Kagami,everyone thought it will be a dunk again,but that guy,just showed up from nowhere,and tried to stop Kagami. When the red haired throw the ball,the other guy's finger touched it,so it wasn't a score. The audience went silent,this never happened before. Everyone thought Kagami will be pissed,or he will be shouting,but no. Aomine knew his friend and he had a very bad feeling about it,he knew what will happen.,and he really didn't want it. 

The red haired teen started to laugh, he was laughing and laughing,and it just get loudlier, and loudlier, then he looked at the new guy's eyes,with his vibrating red eyes.

'Finally! I was so bored,but now it might be exciting!What's your name?' asked Kagami,with a determined look on his face.

'I'm Hizuka Kyotoya, I know that who are you,and I'm not afraid of you. I don't care how many times will you try,I will block all of your shots!' said the purple haired Hazuki

'Great!' this was Kagami's only respond,and he grinned at the other boy.

The atmosphere has changed. Before it,it was obvious Seirin will win the game,and the atmosphere was easy going and kinda boring,but now. The air completely changed,it was vibrating around Kagami and Hazuki Excitement and anxiety were in the air,even the people's expression have changed. They were chatting,and laughing but now..everyone shut up and they were looking at that two guys.

Aomine was angry,he was shouting in his mind. His head became red,but not because of the blush,because of the anger ,some of his vanes could be seen on his forehead. He could just throw his seat at Kagami or that fucking purple haired dude. If he didn't like that Kagami was playing good,so people were cheering him,he HATED really HATED if someone was actually trying to play against Kagami. It is his job,only he can beat him,only he can block him,only he can challenge him. ONLY HIM! And that stupid Bakagami was looking at that guy with his fucking challenging,and vibrating red eyes. Like who the fuck could say no to those?!! Like seriously,know your place Kagami! And that purple haired idiot,who the fuck is that?! Who the fuck does he know Kagami's  
name?! What the hell?!!

And in the second quarter the game has completely changed. Actually Tryoko,was quite good,in the beginning they could score almost nothing,block nothing,but now with Hazuki they became determined as well. They were playing like a team,passing, blocking and scoring. And Hazuki was really everywhere where Kagami was. If Kagami stepped 3 to the right,he stepped as well. If Kuroko passed to Kagami,he was there and trying to catch the ball.   
It was almost like Hazuki and the red haired were playing one-on-one,and Aomine could realize it,and when he did he almost get a heart attack. He wanted to shout something like that 'YOU VGF##@K,YOU LITTLE #GSBV&KHF!!' but he didn't although he was very close to them,especially when Kagami was attacking and Hazuki blocked him,but their bodies were totally touching each other. 

Aomine was really glad when the judge blew the whistle,so the second quarter ended. Seirin was still wining,but not with 30 points,just with 12,which is a huge improvement from Trokyo.   
The players went to their coaches,and they talked again about the tactic. 

Then Aomine had a great idea (or at least he thought it is great).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue in the end. Aomine is really jelly right? I think 1 more chapter to go and it is finished^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine is being asshole hurting Kagami's feeling and shit

Aomine had just a fabulous idea about who could he stop Kagami from playing in the third quarter.  
Because he really didn't want Kagami to play, especially after that Hazuki kid had appeared. 

Seirin's team was around Riko,their coach who was busily interpreting.

'Guys! In the first quarter we were winning by 30 points,now it is just 12! That is huge change! Kagami, when the match started you earned 22 points,but in the last quarter it was just 10! Concentrate! ' said Riko angrily. 

' You should bring down Kagami' said suddenly a voice from nowhere.

'Kuroko?!' everybody looked at the little guy. He made a surprised expression then said ' It wasn't me now. It was Aomine-kun's idea'

The team looked confused. Aomine's idea? How? Kuroko sighed loudly ' He is behind   
Hyuga-senpai,he said it'

The guys turned to Hyuga and there was he,Aomine was standing behind him. He looked angrily at Kuroko,it was the second time today he had betrayed Aomine. Aomine's plan was he will say these things like that ' Change Kagami,he can't play very well' or ' He was much worse,at the second quarter,bring him down!' he hoped that if he says those things Riko will realize the voice form nowhere is right,and don't let Kagami play. But now Kuroko just pointed out that he is standing there. Nothing to do,he has to play along.

'Yeah' Aomine shrugged his shoulders 'Look at the facts. In the first 15 minutes he was the star of the game,but now,meh. Idk he wasn't very good,I have to say...quite bad'

'What?!Ahomine! Shut up it is none of your business!'shouted Kagami with angry face. He just couldn't believe it. He was the one who invited him,even Aomine said that he is quite sure he won't come. Now he is here,and insulting him,what the hell?!

'You are right,none of my business. I don't really care if Seirin can't win because of you,I just pointed out an obvious thing' he even fake yawned. He was looking at the red haired teen's face. He looked disappointed,angry...and hurt. Aomine didn't want to hurt Kagami, but he would do anything just to stop Kagami from playing with Nazuki. 

'Hm. I don't know' said finally Riko, with a thinker face ' That is true in the first quarter Kagami was soar,but he wasn't that bad in the second one neither. Obviously in the first 15 minutes he was better,but I think the second one's mistakes were because of the Trokyo's player. Number 5.'

Aomine blinked a big one. He didn't even realized that bastard has the same jersey number as him.

' I can bear with him! I had stronger opponent,he is not a problem! I swear I'll beat him,in the next quarter, even in the last!' Kagami's eyes were glinting. 

'Even in the last one? Are you telling me that you are planning to play with him the rest of the game?!' Ups. Aomine was so shocked by Kagami's notification he forget that he said that out loudly.

'Oh. I see everything now,Aomine-kun' said out of the blue Kuroko,with a sly smile.  
'Really?! Then please tell me what the fuck is Ahomine's problem,cuz I just don't get it' shouted Kagami.

'It is-' Kuroko started to speak,but Aomine immediately put his hands on the light blue haired mouth.

'It is just that...I mean..it is just..' Aomine was sweating. And ughck! Kuroko was licking his hand.

But before he could finish his sentence the judge blew his whistle showing that the break is over.

'Alright!' said suddenly Riko,and he clapped her hands' I decided. The blue haired quite right. Kagami you should have a rest for a few minutes,and Mitobe will play instead of you. Go,go boys,get their asses!'then she slapped poor Hyuga's ass who was standing next to her.

'Coach..'said the glassed boy with blank eyes. 'Senpai finally noticed me?!' thought he happily.

Kagami was looking at Aomine with murder eyes.

' I hate you,I wish I haven't invited you. You are an asshole' said the red haired teen,then caught his eyes from Aomine.

'Kagami...' said quietly Aomine. He didn't plan this. He didn't plan that Kagami will hate him,he just couldn't bear the fact Kagami is enjoying basketball this much even that person who is playing with not him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nee.Poor Kagami,he really wanted to play :C Short chapter,sorry >.>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so fluffy x3

Aomine sat back to his seat. He was looking at Kagami's back,the red haired teen wasn't even watching the game,he was looking down at this shoes. Aomine felt a sudden pain in his chest,but this pain wasn't the same as when the others were cheering for Kagami,it was much worse. This feeling was squeezing him,the dark blue haired put his hands to his chest,he hoped if he touch it it will be gone,but the pain just became stronger and stronger. 

'Aomine-kun, your behavior was really bad'

'…'

' So your mood is that bad you won't even gasping,and shouting like 'Tetsu!How the hell did you get here?!!' I'm quite disappointed Aomine-kun' sighed dramatically Kuroko. 

'Gasp,Oh damn Kuroko,what are you doing here' said Aomine speaking in monotone voice. His eyes were still on Kagami's back,they were blank.,he want to far,and he could feel it. He didn't even realize that when Kuroko sat next to him,he wasn't playing either Izuki was playing instead of him.

'You know Aomine-kun,you are an idiot'

' I don't care'

'Let me tell you a little thing what happened before the match' said Kuroko .

________________________________________________________________________________  
Kuroko's story:  
Kagami was warming up before the match,but every half minute he looked nervously at the auditorium. It was like,he was looking for someone.

'Kagami-kun,are you alright?You look stressed' asked finally Kuroko,who was standing next to him.

'Of course'

'You usually aren't stressed before any match, more like you're excited,but now I can see anxiety on your face. What's wrong Kagami-kun?'

'Noth-'Kagami started to say “nothing”,but he saw his little friend's serious face,and the red haired know,he has to tell him,otherwise Kuroko just won't let him alone ' I invited someone,but it I'm not even sure this person will come..'

'Is it important to you? You really want this person come,right?'

'Well,yes..I want to show this person how strong I'm,so if maybe he will come, I have to do my best. I quite hope Trokyo will have a strong player,so I can fight with him,just show this person I can beat anyone's ass' said Kagami with a pale blush on his cheek.

'You really want to impress Aomine-kun,don't you?'

'WHA-'Kagami gasped,he didn't tell Kuroko,the name. Damn!'Yes, I want to show him I'm worthy to be his rival,maybe one day he will acknowledge me..'

'Then,you should look at the third row. Aomine-kun has arrived two minutes ago,and since then he has been looking at just you' said Kuroko,then turned to Aomine and give him a sly smile.

Kagami picked his head up to the audience,and there he was . Aomine was sitting there, and looking at him. Kagami could feel that his head became red,he didn't want to show the blue haired he is blushing so he quickly made a funnel with his hands, put it to his mouth and said something to the blue haired tanned teen.

 

'That Bakagami!!' said Aomine with blushing face. He just couldn't believe it,his heart was beating so fast it is almost felt from its place. Then he suddenly stood up from his seat' HEY! FLAT COACH! LET KAGAMI PLAY! HE IS THE KING OF SEIRIN,LET HIM PLAY!' Shouted Aomine with a very red face. He looked at Kagami's confused face,and because of it,he started to blush more and more. And on the bench Kagami's head was just the same color as his hair,he tried to say something,but he was just gasping air.

Riko blinked a big and couldn't believe her ears. Did just Aomine call her 'Flat coach?!But in the end she just smirked.

'Fine. Kagami,Kuroko! It is your time! 'She bring down Izuki and Mitobe. The players give each other a quick high five,then Kagami and Kuroko entered the court.

'Nee,finally,you came back to me~' said Hazuki with a sloppy voice' I thought you were afraid of me' said he with a sly tone,he was looking at Kagami with his vibrating gray eyes,he knew how to tease the red haired. Aomine saw this scene,and now he know what he has to say.

'Oi,Bakagami! Get that fucker's ass!'shouted Aomine. People were looking at him strangely,now he was quite like a fangirl, but he didn't care. He just wanted one thing: Kagami beating that purple haired idiot.

Kagami as a respond give the blue haired his favourite smirk,and make a salute movement. 

The match has started. The audience could feel the vibrating atmosphere between the two team,each of them really wanted to win. When Kuroko and Kagami weren't playing,Trokyo scored 8 points,while Seirin 6. Although Seirin was still wining, the difference became smaller and smaller.   
Everyone misjudged Trokyo's team,however they are new,they have some very good players.  
Like number 8,Tobashi,who is throwing like Midorima,a three-pointer is not a problem for him.  
Or like number 13, Azuki, who has an eagle eyes too,which they can use. Whit his eyesight, they could judge where Kuroko could be,so Kuroko misdirection technique wasn't 100% effective.   
And lastly,number 5, Hazuki. He was tall,well built his greatest assent was his blocking. He could jump very highly like Kagami,this is why the red haired couldn't dunk as much,he was stopped.

Seirin's team was attacking, Hyuga passed the ball to Kuroko, but with Azuki's talent they could tell this step,so one of them were there,and snapped the ball before Kuroko could catch it.  
They passed the ball to their three-point scorer,who did his job,he scored. The audience wasn't so loyal,now they were going crazy about Trokyo's steam. They were rooting for them, shouting,cheering and even singing like 'Go,go TROKYO!Go,go TROKYO!'

Aomine was pissed,and he could tell how Kise is nervous too. The blonde in the first row was moving in his seat,Kise was looking at the match stress fully,sending the energy to Kuroko,and cheering for him. But his only voice couldn't reach Kuroko's ear, Aomine decided he will help that luckless model.

'Seirin FIGHT' shouted he all of the blue. He was even surprised how loudly he can be,and when Kagami looked at him,he slightly blushed.' Yes,you heard that right! Seirin FIGHT' he shouted again. Kise looked at him happily and he started shouting as well with his fine voice

'Seirin FIGHT! Come on Kurokocchi!!Do it for meeee! Kagamicchi do it for Aominecchi!!' shouted the model. Well he was sure fangirling! His face was sparkling and,he was waving,and throwing hearts to Kuroko.   
Kise's face was something like this:ｏ(〃・◇・〃)ゞ.

'Oi,shut up bastard!' said quietly Aomine, that quietly just he can hear it. Just the thought of Kagami is fighting for him,make the tanned teen happy and made him something else too (author note:horny xD). 'Damn Kagami,after this match,your ass is mine' .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go and finished^^  
> enjoy~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the end! Hope you liked it^^

The match was still going on and they even started the fourth quarter namely the very last one. When first they started the match everyone thought Seirin will easily destroy Trokyo's team,and in fact it was true until he second quarter,but then Trokyo's star Hazuki joined the game. Who could block some of Kagami's shoots, who could jump as highly as the red haired,Kagami found his enemy,and with Hazuki's spirit his teammates woke up as well,and the second and third quarter they catch up Seirin. It was quite terrifying because Trokyo had the same kind of player like the other team,so they couldn't use Kuroko misdirection passes, and even Kagami's pretty popular high jumping wasn't effective as well. 

They just didn't know what to do,and Riko could see it on their faces. She was desperate because she even didn't know the solution, she was thinking and thinking but nothing came into her mind. She was sweating this never happened with her before,and it bothered her much. The coach was walking down and up nervously not paying attention to the match,but suddenly a big cheering noise put off from her thinking,she looked up,but as soon as she looked at the board which shows the points she almost fainted. Trokyo was leading, with that guy who could shoot three-pointers, they really catch up Seirin,and now it seemed they will be the winners,and they only had 10 minutes left.   
Riko immediately asked for a break.

Seirin's team went down from the court with a disappointed and desperate face,they didn't get it,it was like Tryoko's team had improved during the match. They stood around the coach but no one said a word,they just looked with pale faces.

'Guys' said finally Riko' I don't know,really. I..I don't get it,it is seems like this is a completely different team like it was in the first quarter,they become so good. I've never seen something like this, I have no idea what to do,but I know one thing. I know that we only have 10 minutes left and now it seems like they are wining with 4 points. We have to big problems. One,the guy who is like Midorima,we have to stop him,and two Hazuki. He is engaging Kagami's attention. Kagami, this is not a one-on-one,it is match,you are with a team,don’t concentrate just one guy. Because it seems like you can't beat him..

'That's bullshit!I even beat that blue haired bastard in the third row,and Aomine is definitely better and stronger player than him. Aomine's technique is much more complicated, like have you seen his moves? Unbelievable. And Hazuki's attacks are nothing compared to Ahomine's. When we play one-on-one,and he attacks,I have to admit,sometimes I'm a little bit scared because he going to me with that big speed' said Kagami with one breath,he didn't pay attention what was he just saying,so he didn't understand why are his teammates looking at him like that.

'Kagami-kun, it was a very cute love confession' said Kuroko,then he pressed a button on his mobile phone,yes he just recorded Kagami's speaking and now he sent it to a specific person.

'Wait,Kuroko..did you just?Don't tell me..' gasped Kagami with a red face,he started to get it,but suddenly someone shouted from the audience.

'TETSUUUUUU!' Aomine suddenly stood up from his seat,with an unbelievably red face,he was gasping like a fish,and his knees were trembling. He was looking at Kagami with gazing eyes,and still gasping like a fish.

'It seems like,he listened the tape' said Kuroko with a sly smile. Kagami was frozen,and the tall teen grabbed Kuroko's head as he does sometimes,and started to squeeze the light blue haired head as hard as he can. Kuroko's head started to turn into pale,and he was saying' Kagami-kun' with a very little voice. 

'Well Kagami congrat,I guess you now have a boyfriend,but could we move on now?'asked the coach,it seems like everyone had forget they are still playing a match,a match which they are maybe going to lose ' First,leave Kuroko alone,we will still need him. Secondly, alright Kagami. I'll let you play with Hazuki,but this is your LAST chance,we won't have an another quarter. You guys have to block and score,got it? Now go back,and get your shit together!!'

'Coach!' said Hyuga senpai,but Riko didn't care,she was nervous and somehow she had to shake up the boys,she just didn't care about the language she spoke.

 

Aomine was sitting nervously in his seat,he was nervous because the tape which Kuroko has send to him,if he thought about it,Aomine was giggling like a schoolgirl,and he had a little stomachache too. Yeah he is totally like a schoolgirl who is in love,and when she thinks about her senpai she feel butterflies in her belly,now it happened with a 192 cm,muscular,tall teen. Love is sure a strange thing.  
But he was nervous too because of the match,the first five minutes of the last quarter was just terrible. One of they guy just kept shooting three-pointers,and most of Kagami's attacks were stopped by Hazuki. Aomine really hated that guy, if in the future he will play against that purple haired little shit,he will destroy him,like no one else did before. He really really hoped Kagami and others will wake up,and won. (plus Kagami will teach a lesson to that piece of...poop)  
The blue haired teen was quite relieved because he could see the vibrate in Kagami's and even Tetsu's eyes,maybe they are back.

The game has started again,and Trokyo got the ball,as they did before now they again passed the ball to their 'Midorima',hoping that he will score again,but not now. Although it wasn't Kagami's people he got there, and when they guy jumped to throw the ball,he easily blocked him. It wasn't Hazuki,just a normal dude,so Kagami very easily jumped over him and blocked him. He got the ball and passed to Kuroko,while he sprinted to the backboard,when he got there,Kuroko passed the ball to him back,and Kagami dunked it. 

Kise and Aomine were shouting and going crazy about Seirin finally got a point ( but especially Kise,Aomine was going crazy in his mind,but didn't show it that much)

The game is very powered up,the players were running up and down,everyone was blocking,but attacking as well,stealing the ball from each other. Seirin really came back, Kagami was always there when Trokyo's three-pointer tried to score,and he always blocked him,but he and Kuroko managed to pass by Hazuki,and with Kuroko's passes to Kagami,he dunked the ball.

Kagami was again attacking,and now he was facing Hazuki.

' Well,well~Kinda pity you guys didn't give up,but hey,we will still win~' said the purple haired with a handle tone.

'Tch'

'By the way. Your dark boyfriend is very cute,totally my type~. After our wining please introduce me to him' Hazuki licked his lips,and smiled at Kagami.

Kagami was really angry, he was trembling because of his anger,he couldn't control his mind,he just saw two things. Hazuki and the basketball backboard,everything else and everyone else, stopped being for him. They were in a black space,just him,Hazuki and the basketball. Score,he will score,he just could feel it.Hazuki picked up the defense pose,and Kagami came into action.  
Hazuki didn't had a chance to stop the red haired teen,Kagami ran away next to him,and jumped that highly that the purple haired never seen before,then the red haired dunked the ball with a very enormous power,it is a miracle the basketball ring didn't fell off. His eyes were in red gaze,Hazuki didn't get what was happening,Kagami's facial expression has totally changed. He was determined and scary,and his red eyes were vibrating. It was like Kagami's mind is not even in the court.

'Wha..'

'Kagami-kun has entered the zone' said Kuroko.

'..zone?'  
'Something might happened and now he is the zone. From now on Kagami-kun will be unstoppable,good luck. Really' said the light blue haired with a serious face,then he went back to his place.

Hazuki was just standing there and watching the red haired teen,who is coming closer and closer to him. His kneed were trembling,he was actually...scared,he never felt this before. He has never been afraid during a basketball match,but now seeing that look on Kagami's face,he just couldn't stop himself.

 

'Hm. Kagami is the zone' asked himself Aomine ' I wonder what happened,ahw man I really wish I could play now against Kagami. Zone Kagami is the best'

And he was right. While Kagami was in the zone,in the last eight minutes he dunked at least 20 points,and blocked all of the Tryoko's shoots. His jumps were unbelievably high,even Hazuki couldn't catch up them,the purple haired no longer could stop him. Kagami was like a terminator, he steal the ball from the other team,passed it to Kuroko,and dunked it. They did this the rest of the time. It was no longer question who will win this game,since they only have left 60 seconds,and Seirin was wining with 23 points,they only had time for the last attack.  
Kuroko's misdirection was again working and with that he passed the ball to Kagami,who where under Trokyo's backboard waiting for the final dunk,but Hazuki got there as well.

' I won't let you score the final point! You just made fun of me,you won't get the final point'  
shouted angrily and quite hysterically Hazuki. 

Kagami catch the light blue haired pass and jumped,Hazuki jumped as well he was going to block Kagami. Hazuki did everything he could,he had never been jumping this highly before,but Kagami was still over him with 10 centimeters,Hazuki felt back and was watching how the other teen is still in the air,getting closer to the basketball ring.

'Are you an angle..?' asked he with a weak voice. And as he asked it Kagami dunked the ball,and he was still hanging in the ring,the judge blew his whistle. The match was over.

 

Seirin's team was celebrating,they did it! They really did! In the last quarter (or more like last 10 mins) they could came back,and win! Riko was happy,Hyuga was happy,everyone was happy!  
Everyone was patting Kagami's back and saying things like 'You were great!' or 'Your last ten minute was crazy! I mean wow!'  
And things like that. Even some people of the audience came and congratulated him.  
But he was just waiting for one person's words. Kagami quickly looked at the third row,but Aomine wasn't there. He looked around but his eyes still couldn't find the dark blue haired teen.   
His smile was gone,and he became suddenly really sad. He was paying to much attention to the game,he even didn't realize when Aomine had left. Could it be...could it be Aomine even didn't see that when he was in the zone?This just made him more sad. Someone patted his back,but he just didn't care,he didn't need more ' You were great' comments.

'You were great' said out of the blue a voice.

'Nah,thanks' how funny thought Kagami,he was just thinking about it how he doesn't need more of it.

'You stupid Bakagami! You know I'll never praise you again,if you do nothing in response' shouted angrily the voice behind him. Kagami heart bumped a big 'Bakagami?' shouting angry voice?..It has to be! He finally turned around and yes! Aomine was standing in front of him.

Without any warning,Kagami grabbed Aomine's shirt and pulled the blue haired closer to him.

'Baka..bakagami!' said Aomine with an interestingly high voice for him,but it was late. Kagami grabbed him,and give the blue haired a passionate kiss. When Kagami realized what he had done,his head became so red,and it was just worst when he looked at Aomine's tomato head.

'Uhm..uhm. I h-have to go!Bye!'Kagami tired to escape,but Aomine grabbed Kagami's jersey.

'Haha,no way. I won't let go away anymore,you are mine. forever' said the tanned teen as he licked his lips,then pulled the other teen closer,giving him a dominating kiss. 'You'll be the uke' whispered Aomine into Kagami's ear with a deep voice.

'Whaa.WHAAAT?'

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? I have an idea,which would take like +1 chapter,but I think it is good as oneshot as well. So,should I? hint:in my idea Aomine would be jealous of Kagami's enemies,because they can play against him. So?


End file.
